


Relative Force

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Something has crash landed in Silver Hills from across time. The Doctor is on the case. She's not the only one searching for it.





	Relative Force

The Doctor checked her instruments again, partially hoping that she’d gotten it wrong. Unfortunately, she had not. The energy signature had definitely landed around here, a few miles away from Silver Hills, California, April 2003. California. America. She didn’t know America well, she didn’t go there very often. People tended to make fun of her accent, which was odd because the Doctor rather enjoyed the sound of her own voice.

She took a deep sigh, picked up a portable tracker and left the TARDIS to find herself in the middle of a field. Once again thinking she’d gotten the location wrong, she turned around to face the TARDIS again, took a step towards it, stopped, and turned halfway back again to look at the giant scorch mark in the soil she’d seen but not registered the first time she had turned around. Definitely the right place.

“Right then!” she said to absolutely nobody. “Whatever it was, it definitely landed around here, and did not stay. Time to go track it down!”

She looked at her scanner to find it had found no trace of whatever sent the signature. “Oh, that’s rubbish!” she complained to herself, scrunching up her face for dramatic effect that nobody saw.

She strode out towards the giant scorch mark, her long coat trailing behind her as she did so. Getting closer she saw a few track marks leading away from where whatever it was had landed. Away from the landing and towards the city.

“Not good,” the Doctor opined to the empty field.

“Not good at all,” the empty field replied.

The Doctor whirled around, sonic screwdriver at the ready to discover it was not an empty field that had answered her, but a woman taller than her, dressed in a black uniform and holding a gun that was definitely not era appropriate. A second glance revealed to the Doctor a vastly oversized wrist watch that did not display the time.

“Tell me who you are and what you’re doing here, right now!” she demanded, perhaps too aggressively.

“I’m the Doctor,” the Doctor responded cheerfully, the incongruity of her tone clearly throwing her interrogator. “And I’m tracking a...something that landed here that probably shouldn’t have. Speaking of things that shouldn’t be here-”

The woman hid her gun before the Doctor could finish her sentence, but recognition dawned in her eyes. She considered for a moment, then put the gun away.

“Your...box...appeared out of nowhere, and with what you’re wearing there’s no way you’re from 2003,” she continued.

“Oi!” the Doctor protested. “What I’m wearing is quite fashionable, thanks!”

“Give it 200 years maybe,” the new figure continued. “Whatever the case, it might be best to team up for now. Your...box didn’t cause that burn, so you’re not what I’m after.”

“I think we’re after the same thing, and if it’s what I think it is, it’s dangerous,” the Doctor replied, more seriously this time. “I dropped off the fam at a party on Legion, so they’ll be busy for at least another week.”

“...fam?” the woman questioned.

“Ryan, Yaz and Graham. My best friends,” the Doctor replied. “Didn’t want them involved in all this, way too dangerous. Sorry, I didn’t ask your name, been talking a lot, I do that in stressful situations, especially when I’m not entirely sure what’s going o-oh! Your name! Sorry!”

She blinked, nonplussed, but responded without thinking “Jen Col-Scotts. Officer Jennifer Scotts.”

“Well, Officer Jennifer Scotts, shall we start tracking down a mysterious something?” the Doctor enthusiastically asked.

Officer Scotts rolled her eyes a little, but smiled. She was warming up, and she wasn’t annoyed at the Doctor’s antics. The Doctor thought this meant they could trust each other.

“My scanner’s on the blink at the moment,” the Doctor admitted, “but these tracks here look like they’re headed towards the city.”

“No,” replied Officer Scotts. “Not the centre anyway. The outskirts. The power plant, maybe?”

“Oh,” the Doctor’s eyes widened a little at this. “Oh, that’s really quite bad. If it is what I think it is and it gets to the power plant that’s going to mean big trouble.”

“So…” started Officer Scotts.

“So, Officer Scotts, we should really get a move on!”

“Just call me Jen.”

“Oh, great!” the Doctor replied genuinely. “That means we’re friends now, right!”

“...sure,” Jen replied, and pressed a few buttons on the side of her odd watch. “Okay, I’m tracking the mutant’s movement, and it doesn’t seem to be moving very fast. Probably injured.”

“If it reaches the power plant, that won’t stick,” the Doctor said ominously, and started striding with as much purpose as she could on legs that she was used to being longer, Jen keeping pace effortlessly. “So, Jen Col now? You changed your decision.”

Jen sighed. “You don’t miss a thing, do you?”

The Doctor didn’t reply, she simply beamed and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“Okay,” Jen relented. “My married name is Jen Collins, but when I’m on duty I’m still Officer Jen Scotts.”

The Doctor again didn’t reply, but nodded enthusiastically - too enthusiastically, as she noted her neck would probably hurt later.

“The power plant is about a mile away, so it can’t have gone too far from here,” Jen looked back to the display on her watch.

“We’ll catch up in no time, then,” the Doctor replied, not sure if she should be happy or terrified at the prospect. “How come you’re tracking it, anyway?”

“My scanners are programmed to pick up mutated DNA, found it right as it was landing,” Jen replied. “A mutant creature. I thought my team and I stopped them all, but this one seems dangerous.”

“You’re not wrong,” the Doctor replied, then said to herself “I guess if it’s meant to pick up mutated human DNA, it would be close enough.”

“Wait, Doctor,” Jen called. “It’s speeding up. It’s going to be at the power plant sooner than we thought!”

“There’s no time to lose!” she said, breaking into a run. The Doctor followed suit. It didn’t take them long to reach the power plant, but as they arrived they saw no sign of their quarry. The Doctor knew they had a little time before the creature could access the radiation she was certain it needed, but not a lot. They needed to hurry.

“There!” the Doctor called, immediately regretting it and pulling Jen behind a wall, trying desperately to avoid the creature’s attention. After a few seconds of silence, she poked her head around the corner and examined the creature. Taller than a human, bronze casing, lights on the upper dome, a single eyestalk protruding out, and on its midsection a single manipulator arm and a highly advanced energy weapon.

“What is it?” Jen asked, clearly taken aback. “I thought it was a mutant, not a machine.”

“The machine is only the outside. Inside, the most hateful and deadly mutant you could ever meet,” the Doctor explained.

“You mean?”

She nodded. “Time War model. It’s a Dalek.”

Jen gasped quietly.

“You familiar?”

“I’ve heard of them, everyone in the force has, but I can’t think of anyone who’s faced one and lived to tell about it.”

“Well, let’s hope you’re the first,” the Doctor breathed. “We need to be quiet and methodical, find some way to take it out without it knowing-”

But Jen interrupted. “But we’ve got the element of surprise! We can’t let it get what it wants!”

“Jen, wait,” the Doctor pleaded. “It’s a Dalek, you can’t just rush in-”

But Jen was already rushing in, waving her hands through the air and pressing the screen of her watch.

“Time for Time Force!”

The Doctor shielded her eyes from a sudden flash of light. When she looked back, Jen was gone, and in her place was a figure clad head to toe in what appeared to be pink spandex, but the Doctor knew otherwise. She recognised the material as a nanofiber, self-assembling and almost indestructible. The armour of a Time Force elite. A Power Ranger.

The Doctor blinked again, wondering how she’d missed the signs, but when she opened her eyes again, Jen’s armoured figure was holding a gun that was larger than she was. Without even a second thought, she opened fire on the Dalek, but though the shots impacted the Dalek’s casing, nothing happened.

“EMERGENCY! HOSTILES DETECTED!” the Dalek shrieked, and before either of them had a chance to react, the machine’s midsection swivelled to face Jen and the gun fired a beam of concentrated energy that hit Jen directly in the chest.

“No!” yelled the Doctor, giving away her position.

Sparks flew from the impact, and Jen was launched back through the air, dropping her enormous gun and hitting the ground and skidding across it, coming to a halt at least 30 feet behind where she was hit. She didn’t get back up.

The Dalek turned to face the Doctor.

“SUBJECT IDENTIFIED! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF ALL DALEKS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!”

The Doctor ran from her cover as the wall exploded from the force of the Dalek’s energy weapon. She ran from wall to wall, ducking and leaping to avoid the Dalek’s shots, desperately looking for anywhere to hide, but the creature was actively pursuing her now, and she had nowhere to run to. As she approached a dead end, she turned to face the Dalek, fire in her eyes.

“YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!”

“You sure about that?”

“EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAATE!”

“Doctor, NOW!”

At the sound of a familiar voice, the Doctor ran straight past the Dalek, narrowly avoiding a blast of deadly energy, pointing her screwdriver straight up and activating the highest setting. A thick metal girder above them became dislodged at one end from the vibrations, swinging down and striking the Dalek, snapping its eyestalk in two.

“AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED!”

The Doctor leapt forward, hitting the ground hard and sliding out of the way as a blur of pink sped past her, sword in each hand crackling with energy. She slashed at the Dalek, and both the manipulator arm and the gunstick fell to the floor.

“AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! MY WEAPONS ARE DISABLED!”

The Doctor pointed her screwdriver straight at the Dalek and kept it trained on it, using the setting she had designed to destabilise their shields. “Jen, hit it!”

“I do everything I can to bring criminals to legal trial and justice,” Jen responded. “But for a Dalek, I’m willing to make an exception! TIME STRIKE!”

Jen’s swords glowed even brighter as she leapt through the air, coming down in front of the Dalek and slicing the creature’s armour clean apart. The Dalek screamed as Jen came to a stop behind it, crossing her swords in front of her, and not even turning to look as the creature behind her exploded, burned shards of metal falling around her.

The Doctor took a very deep breath. “That. Was. Amazing!”

“Just doing my job,” Jen replied as she unmorphed, pink armour fading as her smiling face and Silver Guardians uniform came back into view.

“So, you’ve got something to tell your superiors now,” the Doctor congratulated her. “The Ranger who destroyed a Dalek.”

“Definitely something to include in the next update,” Jen breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“Oh? You’re not going straight back?”

“I...don’t live in the future,” Jen admitted. “I’m still Time Force, but I live here and now, in Silver Hills, with my husband Wes. Him, me and Eric lead the Silver Guardians.”

“I’m...vaguely acquainted with Time Force,” the Doctor replied. “But they’re some of the few that my...people considered responsible with time travel.”

“Your people?” Jen questioned.

“Oh, yeah, load of bureaucratic pen-pushers, the Time Lords.”

Jen gasped again. “You’re a...a Time Lord?”

“Eh, I don’t really associate with them much, but yeah, I guess,” the Doctor scrunched her face again and made some non-committal arm gestures.

“Wow,” Jen breathed. “Anyway, I should get back to the city. I guess you’re going back to your...box?”

“Yeah, my TARDIS,” the Doctor agreed. “Should probably pick up the fam, Legion may not have been the best place for Ryan. Or Yaz. Or Graham. Or me!” she said brightly.

Jen held out her hand. “It was an honour, Doctor.”

The Doctor took it. “The honour was mine, Jen. I’m not gonna call you Officer Scotts, ‘cause we’re friends, right?”

Jen nodded. “Right. We took down a Dalek together. I think we count as friends.”


End file.
